ben10fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lodestar225
thumb|Si vas a vandalizar por favor presiona Alt + F4. Gracias thumb|No responderé ningún mensaje que no haya sido Firmado Plantillas recien hechas ! Acabo de terminar unas plantillas sobre las transformaciones de AF Plantilla:Ubx:TransformaciònAF/Cómo se usa esta plantilla (Destructor15 (discusión) 12:10 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Power La imagen que pusiste en Power of the Omnitrix es de otro show, La batalla por el Omnitrix, podrias crear el articulo.--Ben (discusión) 18:22 15 feb 2010 (UTC) Mundo Omntrix HunteR-MaN, Me dio permiso de usarlas y de publicarlas en esta wikia pero no voy a pulicarlas mas por que,se me asen que se las ban a robar Miraaaaaaaaa Al parecer te gusto mi estilo de mi pagina de usuario [[Usuario:Destructor15|Destructor15] (discusión) 20:16 15 feb 2010 (UTC)] BenTenny10AF Oye Lodestar225 te puedo hacer una pregunta porque hace 2 dias atras llevava 221 archivos subidos y ahora esta bajando a 215.....me puedes ayudar Mi intension Lo que pasa es que no me gusta mucho tus imagenes ya que las que agregates en los alien del omnitrix no eran muy buenas, yo solo intento de que tenga buenas imagenes. Y fui el que reridecciono la pagina de evolution a ultimate alien Destructor15 (discusión) 02:59 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Sera el..... Hola Lodestar225 soy Santo10 tengo una teoria de quien hace esa clase de vandalismo creó que es Esplosiv0 y lo hace de venganza por haber sido expulsado Ayuda Ayuda creo que Explosiv0 hizo esto http://es.ben10.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ben_10:_Evolutions&oldid=17198 Oli (discusión) 04:37 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas Hola soy Santo10 te quiero decir dos cosas uno para mi es Explosiv0 el que aruina articulos por venganza y dos Lodestar225 nos ayudas a Oliver30 y a mi con una nueva wiki sobre Ben 10 llamada es.ultimatrix.wikia.com y si aceptas o no avisanos a alguno de los dos por cierto me encanta tu imagen de usuario adios viejo. Gracias y..... Gracias amigo y que opinas para mi es Explosiv0 el que vandaliza articulos si opinas igual avisame y quizas podamos hacer algo al respecto no lo cres;tu amigo y camarada Santo10 Rutina Lo de la portada solo fue por rutina, y eso estaba hay desde antes de Invasion alienigena.--Ben (discusión) 18:50 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias otra vez Gracias por tu ayuda con la nueva wiki Santo10 Tengo una idea Che Lodestar225 soy Santo10 tengo una idea osea viste la wiki en español de IDD(osea Isla del drama)ya sabemos que no esta completa estoy pensando ya se que tenemos mucho trabajo pero porque no hacemos una wiki sobre IDD y LDA(Luz,drama,Accion) nosotros mismos te parece si te gusta la idea respondeme a por cierto si quieres tu eliges el nombre y aceptas si aceptas despues correre la vos para reclutar gente pero primero respondeme Perfecto Perfecto le avisare a Oliver30,a Destructor15 y a los otros que les guste y que tal si el nombre de la wiki es una mezcla de todas las temporadas de la serie como por ejemplo es.luz,isla,musical,drama,accion,wikia.com la podras crear tu que yo no se como se crean y si existe el nombre despues creamos otro tu amigo y fan de Duncan Santo10 Aun mas perfecto Perfecto gracias amigo oye estoy pensando quien va a ser el administrador yo pienso que seas tu el administrador aunque podriamos ser los dos pero principalte el jefe maximo serias tu nos vemos voy a editar unas cuentas paginas en nuestra nueva wiki Tu amigo Santo10 Una buena imagen Sabes cual seria una buena imagen de usuario para ti una mezcla de Lodestar y Duncan. Te lo dice tu amigo Santo10 Gracias Gracias por el cumplido Santo10 (discusión) 20:48 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Créala Che te aconsejo que te hagas la imagén antes de que se roben la idea Santo (discusión) 18:19 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Como avanzamos Che la wiki que creamos de IDD,LDA y TDTM anda sobre ruedas esta mejorando poco a poco Santo (discusión) 18:21 24 feb 2010 (UTC) Gracias xD Gracias por todo :D -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 15:39 25 feb 2010 (UTC) ::Destructor15 es buen usuario, lo conocía de la Wikipedia... antes se queria registrar pero no se podia :S -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 00:24 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Importante Te e nombrado administrador.--Ben (discusión) 00:38 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Administrador no lo puedo creer, avisame si nesecitas algo, pero primero Bentenny10 me tiene que ayudar a aprender que debo hacerDestructor15 (discusión) 04:52 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Y AHORA SOMOS 4 FELICIDADES, VALLA SORPRESADestructor15 (discusión) 04:54 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Hablar sobre administradores ;) User blog:Benfutbol10/Administradores ::Creo que te dejaré ser Administrador, me voy a fijar si tomas muy bien el control... Si lo haces bien, te ganas el puesto. ::-- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 13:32 26 feb 2010 (UTC) Te lo mereces Te mereces ser administrador Santo (discusión) 14:34 26 feb 2010 (UTC) ¿como? Hola,¿como pudistes ser un administrador de esta wiki? Para ser un buen administrador Hola, , para ser un buen administrador leer esto----> Administrador‎, Fundadores, Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas.- Saludos.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 01:03 27 feb 2010 (UTC) lo que quiero desir es que en la wiki hermana de esta cree un blog para que todos pertisipen un una pelicula que voy a inventer la puse aqui porque ay poca actividad en la otra puedes partisipar en mi blogg esta como digen en la hermana del wiki soy Jultrun121 (discusión) 21:44 1 mar 2010 (UTC) La Venganza de Vilgax ya dieron adelantos por Cartoon Network sera estranada el domingoDestructor15 (discusión) 22:33 1 mar 2010 (UTC) De hecho la pelicula de sigue la continuacion de AF y el episodio de regreso a casa la de Ben 10.000 Destructor15 (discusión) 15:49 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Marzo Nuevos episodios de Ben 10 fuerza alienigena,¡Luz,Drama,Accion! que mas se puede pedir Santo (discusión) 18:11 2 mar 2010 (UTC) Vendetta Hunterman dijo que nuestras imagenes apestan es hora de una revancha Santo (discusión) 18:36 5 mar 2010 (UTC) No se conocen Escuchame me e infiltrado en mundo omnitrix . com con otro nombre y descubri que explositaradox10000 y hunterman no trabajan juntos ni siquiera se conocen Santo (discusión) 20:38 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Revancha Este plan debe trazarze con mucho cuidado que exista por un tiempo mas su blog luego lo haremos caer por su egoismo Santo (discusión) 22:23 5 mar 2010 (UTC) sobre laboratorio de adn mira yo puse eso de 171 colvinasiones pero no hise bien los calculos tomo todos los alinigenas de ben porque no sabias que acuatico materia gris y creo que otros no estaban mira si ay 14 alinigenas seria 1° alinigena con 13 2° alien con 12 3° akien con 10 entoses seria 13+12+11+10+9+8+7+6+5+4+3+2+1 = 91 Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:38 5 mar 2010 (UTC) esa hora que dies es la hora universal gtm hsea del meridiano de granwis Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:59 5 mar 2010 (UTC) Sacrificio Que sacrificio isiste te perdiste la premier de la temporada 3 pero fuiste a ver a tu tia y debio de hacerla feliz tranquilo luego podras ver el episodio Santo (discusión) 01:05 8 mar 2010 (UTC) ya esta aclarado lo de laboratorio de adn recuerda lo que dige fue mi error lo de 171 colvinaciones yo no sabia que materia gris acuatico no estaban el calculo se hase en base al numero de cosas Jultrun121 (discusión) 01:17 8 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Lodestar disculpa es por preguntar si el ultramix transforma a los alienigena en versiones evolucionada no crees que deberiamos quitar a las especies Vexitrisaurian y Tranturila de la categoria de especies y ponerlos en la categoria B10W-Borrar. Nota: si has recibido este mensaje por favor contestame, tienes messenger un grupo de usuRIOS DE AQUI YOLO CREE EL TEAM OMNITRIX Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:23 13 mar 2010 (UTC) messengar lo que ma refiero es si a credo grupos para usuarios de aqui yo cre uno Jultrun121 (discusión) 23:25 13 mar 2010 (UTC) La wiki Hey ya no estas editando en nuestra wiki de IDD,LDA,TDTM,ETC.Hay que editar mucho mas Santo (discusión) 00:51 14 mar 2010 (UTC) entendiste lo de las encuesta Jultrun121 (discusión) 01:00 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Ahora entiendo Buen plan amigo Santo (discusión) 01:05 14 mar 2010 (UTC) encuestas mira entre poll y /poll }(colocados enre <> ) se coloca la pregunta (tu alien faborito) undes enter. un candidato (cuatri brazos) otro enter. otro candidato (nanomeg) enter. y asi de paso tienes messenger para chater y has formados un grupo de usuarios Jultrun121 (discusión) 01:07 14 mar 2010 (UTC) Isla del drama Acuerdate de tu wiki http://es.isladeldrama-idd.wikia.com/ Oli (discusión) 23:10 15 mar 2010 (UTC) Calamar Tengo informacion sobre Calmar:sus ojos son ojos en vez de verde por que Vilgax se transformo en el al caer al agua no por el Omnitrix Puede que sea la forma real de Vilgax y no otra raza alienigena. En la imagen de aliens de ultimate alien hay unos tentaculos y puede que sean de este alien. Pon esta informacion en la pagina de Calamar por favor Santo (discusión) 19:47 16 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la idea de hacer un Alien como un Yeti o un Camaleon pero Al Final me salio esta Mutacion llamada por mi Rabia. Disfrutalo: Archivo:Rabia_Natural.gif Rabia Rugiendo. Archivo:Rabia.gif Rabia Original. Archivo:Transformacion_de_Yo_a_Rabia.gif Transformación de BenTenny10AF a Rabia. Muchas Gracias que raresa Oye Lodestar225 gracias por decirme como hacer un Alien del Alietrix pero es Foto esta sacada de Mundoomnitrix de un tal Hunterman nolo cress Tu pregunta Hola, Lodestar225, cuando un IP participa en este proyecto de Ben 10 Wiki es bienvenido y un IP que vandaliza no es bienvenido, los pongo la bandera de su país para que sepan quienes son, puedes ver abajo el Registro Regional de Internet de cualquier IP.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:09 17 mar 2010 (UTC) Color Hola, Lodestar225, cambie el skin de color verde propio de Ben 10, espero que le guste.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 19:31 18 mar 2010 (UTC) SPAM #No puedes hablar siempre de Wikis Externas (IDD, LDA, etc.) #No se puede hacer varios post seguidos en los blogs, se consideraria SPAM. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 21:38 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :No puedes borrar las preguntas del burócrata.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:26 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Artículo Concurso creado Artículo donde pones los artículos que corregiste los errores ortográficos. Gracias ;) Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 22:35 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Lo siento lo que pasa es que me da rabia no leiste lo que le escribio a Cannonbolt13 y a Bentenny10 Santo (discusión) 23:35 18 mar 2010 (UTC) :Escribir bien conmigo, estas hablando con una persona mayor.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:45 18 mar 2010 (UTC) Concurso Debes corregir los errores ortográficos de los artículos. Cuanto más artículos edites, mas puntos tienes y puedes ganarte la wikimedalla. -- Benfutbol10 Discusión Ben 10 Wiki 00:56 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Llamada de atención Una llamada de atención para los usuarios Lodestar (discusión) y Destructor15 (discusión) que viene trabajando muy bien en este Ben 10 Wiki que al nombrar administradores lamentablemente dejan mucho que desear en vez de trabajar se insultan a unos vándalos y usuarios bloqueados. Por favor, te pido que bajes el tono y seas conciliador, somos una comunidad aún pequeña y cualquier gesto que nos ayude a hacernos crecer atrayendo más usuarios, es muy necesario. Aprovechando la oportunidad, te pido que revises tu postura. Nuevamente, una posición de educación y ayuda sobre la manera correcta de medir sus palabras es más deseable que la amenaza para que los usuarios no lo utilicen. Agradezco tu comprensión.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:29 19 mar 2010 (UTC) lavoratorio de adn encontre la ecuacion para saver cuantos alien salen es una comvinatoria asi 14 aliens, 2 alien el una fusion 14¡ dividido (14 x 2)¡ x 2¡� Jultrun121 (discusión) 21:26 19 mar 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Disculpa Lodestar225 necesito saber algo el padre de Kevin era aprendiz de Max o era Max aprendiz de el padre de Kevin Mira Mira te Gusta en mi Blog puse una Imgen de como seria Ben en Ben 1 0Ultimate Alien no que se Real y la hice Animada como las Transformaciones de los Alien de Ben 10 Fuerza Alienigena que Ago.....Disfrutalo:AAAhh.por cierto se Transfoma en Iceado: Archivo:Ben_10_Ultimate_Alien_Transformacion_a_Iceado.gif Ojala te Guste de: BenTenny10AF. Segerencia Porque no tambien agregas en la pagina principal de Ben 10 wiki agregas la especie, planeta y usuario mas destacado y por que no cambias la pagina todos las semanas por ejemplo: Hoy que es domingo se deberia cambiar. disculpa Disculpame en vez de escribir sugerencia puse segerencia POR QUEEeeee Por que siempre niegas lo que diga Dwayne Mcduffie.En el aticulo de water hazard.,rath es imposible que sea uno de los aliens erroneos,porque en el prototipo tiene cola y nanomech si tiene alas en el prototipo.--Vomiton af (discusión) 19:07 21 mar 2010 (UTC) fayin... Te quiero decir(solo te quiero avisar aunque no tenga inportancia)que fayin solo se unio para estar enterado de la informacion(aunque eso se puede haser sin necesidad de ser un usuario)sobre la serie y der su opinion y no para editar en los articulos y agregar informacion eso no esta mal(que yo sepa) pero que por lo menos que respete a los usuarios que trabajen duro reuniendo infomacion sobre la serie Santo (discusión) 20:53 21 mar 2010 (UTC) Me insulto fayin me a insultado sabes expulsemoslo total a el lo unico que le inporta es estar en la fanon wiki(me lo dijo) Santo (discusión) 20:59 21 mar 2010 (UTC) hola como me creo una cuenta lo intente y no pude y estada fuego en ultimate alien no pude ise todo y no pude xd y una pregunta estara fuego en el ultimate alien Haaaa!!!!! por favor pasame el link de la batalla final dejalo en mi discucion o en la de goop x Grosoemanuel (discusión) 15:22 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Consulta Hola, Lodestar225, he creado el artículo Acerca de esta Wikia‎‎ que podrás editar según tus gustos.- Gracias.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:59 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Consejos Hola, , me olvidé de decirte, las reglas de wikia son que los administradores y burócratas deberán poner la plantilla de aviso de borrado por el lapso de 15 días, el usuario que creó el artículo deberá discutir primero, la comunidad de usuarios decidirá el borrado, tengo conocimiento que el staff no le gusta que los burócratas y administradores borran los artículos sin conocimiento del usuario como el caso del usuario BenTenny10AF que se quejó y se irá al parecer una queja al staff que nos van a intervenir, por favor.-.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 20:19 24 mar 2010 (UTC) :Si quieres borrar artículos pongala la plantilla con motivos, la comunidad decidirá por un plazo de 15 días no nosotros.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:14 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Una cosa Hola, SLodestar225, los artículos que puse las plantillas de borrado si son reales o no, deben comunicar en la página de discusión del artículo, todos los artículos son borrados anteriormente y restaurados por el suscrito para que la comunidad decida el artículo mencionado. Esta restauración lo hago por decisión del staff.---'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 23:56 24 mar 2010 (UTC) Otra vez fayin me volvio a insultar me tiene harto Santo (discusión) 01:13 27 mar 2010 (UTC) La proxima Te aviso que me postulo para la proxima votacion para que despues no me tengas que avisar Santo (discusión) 03:08 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Administrador Nombrare a Oliver30 administrador de nuestra wiki idd con tu permiso Santo (discusión) 03:54 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Un favor Cuadno salga la parte 3 de l episodio 1 de la batalla final me podrias avisar en mi pagina de dsicusion Gracias por adelantado Disper Perdon Perdona en realidad aqui me llamo Disper 82 porque no votas por el omnitrix destacado en ben fanon wiki es para lomismo que estas hasienso aqui una votacion para lo destacado Jultrun121 (discusión) 18:11 27 mar 2010 (UTC) Mira esto http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ben10ua/index.html Portada Te quiero decir algo sobre nuestra wiki de idd,lda,tdtm,etc.Podrias hacer una portada ya sabes personaje destacado,episodio destacado,usuario destacado(eso para despues por que no hay muchos usarios ahora),imagen destacada,personaje odiado(se me ocurrio esa categoria) yo ya hice una votacion sobre personaje destacado y personaje odiado(faltan votos claro) por favor hazla tu que yo no se hacer buenas portadas Santo (discusión) 16:00 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Gracias GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Santo (discusión) 17:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) por cierto vota po personaje destacado y odiado Santo (discusión) 17:01 28 mar 2010 (UTC) isladeldrama wiki lodestar 225 pasame el link de la wiki que santo 10 me pidio ayuda Grosoemanuel (discusión) 19:50 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Adopcion Te quiero avisar algo de aviso que si una wiki es abandonada por dos meses entrara en adopcion tenemos que tener cuidado en cuando a dejar sola a la wiki solo te queria advertir por las dudas amigo por si alguno de nosotros se tiene que ir por un rato para que el otro vigile la wiki Santo (discusión) 20:04 28 mar 2010 (UTC) Ten calma Esperate es que esta cargando aunque puede ser por que tengo una computadora ultima generacion-Steven 20.